Genius Complications
by chichi the windrider
Summary: Being a teenage prodigy ain't easy, but Ken can manage. That is, until he agrees to help Davis throw a party, and discovers one thing that isn't taught in school... girls! *Discontinued.
1. Author foreward (or ramblings)

Allo! Proabably wondering why I have this section…I'll try to be short so you can get on with the story.

Basically, I got tired of writing pages of stuff, so I decided on a 'lil one-shot- and it added up… and up… and up… so now, it's a full fledged fanfic.

Right. Now- _Ahem_, this story happens after season 02, only, instead of all the characters growing up, just pretend that it's only 'o couple years after, and all the digidestined are in their mid-to-late teens.  For all you arithmaphobics out there, I'll lay the groundwork for ya:

**Cody;14**                   **TK, Kari, Davis;15**              **Ken/Yolei;16            Izzy/Tai/Sora/Matt/Mimi;18                     Joe;19**

Be forwarned, though.  I had to adjust the ages apart for some of the characters, to better fit my story (just by _one_ year, though!) Otherwise, Cody would've been too young, and Joe, too old. 

Also, I looked around FF.Net and did not find many fics portraying Davis as a very good character, mainly because he was a huge egotist and forever chasing Kari. In this fic, I'll try to let you see a different light, in Davis as well as in the other characters, and show how, underneath a thick skull lies a very good pal.  Don't get me wrong, he isn't my favourite character, but hey, I thought, why not do a challenge and see if I can portray the good in people without screwing up their well know and well-loved personalities? Worth a shot.  But enough about the others.  This is about Ken and Yolei, a couple I don't see many fics about.

So ends my incessant yapping so that you can actually read the thing.  Go ahead.


	2. Invites and phone calls

(A/N~  Hello, before I start, I'm issuing a little challenge to all you digi-writers out there.  Read my fic and see if you can come up with a better K/Y… one-shot, that is. (I bet you can!)  If you do except the challenge, please _tell_ me about it in some way, 'cause then I can see all your wonderful  talent  (and my lack thereof.)  If I think it's exceptional, I'll post your story summary at the end of my fic, and then hem and haw out something about how much better it is compared to mine, etc etc. So, get to it!)

Disclaimer:  Not mine.  Not mine at all.  Ideas mine. Anyone messing with them is messing with me.  If you do not want to tangle with an extremely pissed diva, then copy your ideas elsewhere.

////////////////////////////

"Hey Ken!  Waiiiit Uuuuup!"  Davis came bounding up to Ken, who was in the group waiting for the subway to show.  Ken smiled at his best friend, who was still huffing and puffing from running five straight blocks.

"Davis!  Ossu?"  He replied.  "You know, you ought to work on your stamina.  Does wonders for the game."

Davis grinned.  "Thanks for the soccer tip.  I need it."

"No problem."  Just then, the subway pulled up, but Davis pulled Ken from the line.  Ken started to object, but Davis impatiently waved his hand.  

"Your ride can wait, Ken.  _This_ can't."  Ken looked mildly puzzled.

"What can't wait?"

"What I'm gonna tell ya!"

"So, what is it?"

Davis' grin was huge, now.  "**_DUUUUDE!  _**I just got the best news!  My folks are going to Kyoto for the long weekend.  So…. I'm gonna throw a partly for my pals!

Ken digested the news in his head.  "Davis?  A party?  But, wouldn't your parents mind?"  He asked curiously.

Davis shook his head.  "Nah, man.  They said as long as nothing's broken when they get home, it's good enough for them.  'Sides, I've had buddies over before.  Nothing drastic happened."  He grinned.  "So, what'cha say?  I know I don't have invitations or anything, 'cause it's on such short notice, but wanna come?  It'll be _great!_" 

"Okay, so when's the party?"

"Sunday, buddy!"

Ken raised an eyebrow.  "Couldn't you have phoned me?  Now I've missed my ride and the next one doesn't come until half an hour later."

"You haven't heard the rest of my plans yet, Ken!  Listen, why don't you sleep over at my house until the party starts?"

"But that will mean--"

"Yeah, three days!  It's not like it's a big deal or anything, right?  You've done that before.  And, you could help with the preparations!"

Ken smiled.  "Oh, alright.  I'll give my kaa-san a call.  But…wait a minute!  If the party's on Sunday, why am I staying _three_ days?"

"That's the last and final part of my master plan, dude.  I'm gonna gave a slumber partly for all the digidestined after the main party.  Am I a genius or what?"

Ken had to admit it was an awesome idea.  Once in awhile, he actually _has_ a bright idea, he thought to himself jokingly.

"MMM….mrphph!"  Something in Ken's pack moved.  **"Goth he _houha_ _hee_!"**

"WAHHHH!"  Davis jumped, then grinned.  "Wormon?  Ya in there?"  The pack struggled for a few more seconds, then a digimon's face poked out.

"Yes, Davis, I am.  Whew!  It's been a long day in that knapsack.  Ken, you ought to wash your gym socks more often.  It _stinks_!"

Ken put up his hands apologetically.  "Sorry, pal.  I promise I'll wash them tomorrow.  So, did you hear about Davis' party?"

"Yes, Ken.  Only, Davis, what will the digimon do?"

"Hang out, dude!  Of _course_ you're invited!  All the digidestined are coming!  I told them before I ran here!"  Wormon brightened up.

"Say, where's Veemon?"  The worm asked.  "He's not here."

Davis shook his head.  "Veemon's in my room, playing video games.  I swear, he's gotten hooked to 'em.  Besides, he's too fidgety to hide in my backpack.  That, and he eats my lunch."

Ken smiled, then handed Wormon to Davis.  "Buddy, stay with Davis for a few minutes.  I'm going to call kaa-san."

"Okay, Ken."

Ken dialled his number at a payphone, and after three rings, someone picked up.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Hi, kaa-san?"

"Ken?  Hello, dear.  Why aren't you home yet?"

"Well, uh, Davis is having this party on Sunday, but he invited me to stay over for the entire long weekend to help him set up… and--"

"So you want to sleep over?"  Ken's mother's eyes filled with tears of joy.  Gosh, Ken's involved in a party!  He's growing up so fast.  My boy, he's changed from his cutthroat intelligent attitude to highly intelligent with friends and such kindness.  Those friends of his.  I have so much to thank them for.  (A/N~ sorry, my muse hasn't exactly warmed up yet.  My apologies.)

"Sure, son."  She answered into the phone.  "Do you want me to come over and give you some supplies?"

"No thanks, kaa-san.  I'm sure I'll be fine.  I'll borrow Davis'clothes."

"But, honey, what about your, um.." she lowered her voice to a mere whisper.  "underwear?"

"No problem, kaa-san.  I have three spare pairs in my backpack.  I forgot to take them out when we went on that school trip, I still have them.  And Davis has an extra toothbrush.

"Dear, what about Wormon?"

"He's here with me.  Don't worry, Davis' apartment is _huge_."

Ken's mother's eyes misted over again.  What a prepared boy, my son!  "Okay, dear.  You sound like you've got everything under control.  Yes, I give permission for you to go.  Phone when you want a ride back Monday, okay?"

"Yes, kaa-san.  I really appreciate this."

"Oh, go on, dear.  Have some fun.  You deserve it.  Besides, you're sixteen.  It's high time you find a girlfriend for yourself."  She teased.

"Yes, a girlfriend—a _WHAT?!_  Kaa-san, you're embarrassing me!"

"Alright dear, I'll stop.  How is- what's her name again?  Lolei?"

"Yolei, kaa-san."

"Oh yes, Yolei.  How is she?"  For some odd reason, Ken began to blush.

"She's great.  But, why did you ask?"

"Oh, just wondering."

"Uh, okay, thanks, kaa-san.  I'll see you on Monday.  I love you!"

"Bye dear!"  After Ken's mother hung up, she smiled.  Ken would have never said "I love you" four years ago.  She thought to herself.  Those friends of his really changed him for the better.  Bless them.  Then her mind changed tracks.  And I hope he picks up that hint about Yolei.  She sighed amusedly.  Poor boy.  He can save the world twice over, but when it comes to girls, he can be quite hopeless.

///////////////////

(A/N~  There you go.  The first chapter.  I'm having fun writing this, regardless whether I get lots of reviews or a scat few.  I'm planning to continue it as soon as I type it up, so check in the for the next part, entitled   " Much- needed Lessons and a Broomstick".

Till then, I'm  Chichi the Windrider signing out.)


	3. Much needed lessons and a Broomstick

Here you go.  Another chapter for your funny bone (or brain, or whatever).  

Ahh….. and……

**Disclaimer—Don't own anything.  Except for my room.  And a huge pile of posters.  And my rights, which are clearly stated in the Constitution and Canadian Charter of Rights and Freedoms.  Alright, alright.  I was just showing off (Civics, argh.)  That's it, really; I can't really think of anything witty to say at this exact moment, so on with it.**

/////////////////////////////////////

Now, when we left off, Ken had just gotten off the phone with his kaa-san.  So, without further ado, the story.

Ken, on the other line, hung up.  Why was she asking about Yolei, only?  he thought to himself.  Oh well.  He walked back to an eager Davis and Wormon.

"So?  Your mother said yeas, am I right?"  Davis asked.

Ken nodded.

Then he twiddled his thumbs.  

"Um, Davis?"

"Yeah, dude?"

"Um…partying not my expertise, um… I know I can help with the preparations, but I'm not really sure about the actual party….I don't know how to act.  And, er…I'm not really good at impressions…"  Ken looked up when he heard Davis laughing.  "What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"YOU!"  The other boy grinned.  "Come on, Ken!  Think about what you're saying, here!"

"Uh, what?"

"Well, for starters,"  Davis said, "You happen to be the smartest 16 year old in Japan.  Of course, you ARE a black belt in Judo **(A/N~ I don't remember what Ken's martial art is, so I'm making it Judo)**  "Not to mention being a soccer star…second only to me, of course.."  he added jokenly.  "Which makes you totally fit!"  Davis grinned.  "Naturally, you have _huge_ sex appeal wit the ladies."

Ken looked puzzled.  "What do you mean, Davis?  What are you talking about?"

"HELLLOOOOO!"  Davis rapped Ken's head with his knuckles.  "Are you _home_??"  Ken just stared back blankly.  Davis tried to explain again.  "What I mean is, you're a total chick magnet!"

"…….."  Den just stood there, still clueless, and now, bewildered, because he _still_ did not know what his friend was talking about.

Davis groaned and slapped his own forehead.

_"Duuuuuuuude!_  I can see that you're _really_ out of the loop.  Oh, boy.  I guess I'll have to go over that stuff and update with you this afternoon, so's that you can be ready for the party.  Come on."

So they started walking.

Davis' apartment was very close to Yolei's parents' grocer.  In fact, it was directly on the way.  She was out sweeping the front walk when she saw the two boys.

"Hey!  Davis!  Ken!  Ossu?"

"Hi, Yolei."  Ken answered in his usual, polite way, although with a bit of colour in his cheeks for some reason.  Davis, however, was more jubilant.  

**"WAAASSUUUUPP!"**  He exclaimed.  Then he saw the broomstick.  "What, chores?"

Yolei sighed.  "You'd think my parents would be nice and give me some time to relax.  The school year just ended _today_ and I've got to clean the shop.  Oh, well--" she sighed.  "Atleast I get weekends off."  She smirked at Davis.  "Well, atleast _I'm_ doing something useful.  As usual, Davis, you're out wasting time.

"Hey!"  The boy said, irritated.  "I've got a social life!  Something YOU would know NOTHING about!"

"You have to be kidding me!  I've got triple the amount of friends that you have!"  The girl sneered.

"Nyah-uh!  I've got more!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do no--"

"Guys, **GUYS!**"  Ken stuck his hands out to keep the two teenagers from clobbering each other.

"Let.  Me.  **AT 'IM!!!**"  Yolei yelled.

**"KEN!!**  Stop _STOPPING_ ME PAL!"  Davis struggled, but Ken didn't do Judo all his life for nothing.  His arms were extremely strong, and he kept the two at arm's length until they got tired.

"I—whew."  Said Davis, waiting for his strength to come back.  "You know, I didn't want to fight you, anyway, Yolei,"  he panted, embarrassed.  

"Uh…yeah.  I just joking, too."  Yolei said sheepishly.

It was at this point that Wormon decided to pop out again.

"Oh, hello, Yolei."  He nodded to the pink-haired girl, in a knowing fashion typical of him.

"Hi,  Wormon."  Wormon looked at the position the two were in, and he guessed imedieatly.  

"Fighting with Yolei again, I suppose, Davis?"  Davis nodded, his goggles sliding down his face.  He pushed them up again.

"Yep.  You know us too well, buddy."

Wormon chuckled.  "Yes, I guess I do.  So, if I say that it was Ken who headed off the fight, would I be right?"

Both Davis and Yolei sheepishly nodded.

"Uh… hai, he did…. Again."  Davis said, scratching his head. 

"Er….thanks, Ken."  Yolei said.  "You know, sometimes I think me and 'gogglehead' over there--" she gave a meaningful look towards the spiky brown-haird boy that looked remarkably like Tai—"would have killed each other by now if it wasn't for you."

"Yeah."  Said Davis.  "We still fight occasionally, but, we're not proud of it anymore."

"No problem." Ken responded.

"So, I say, Ken is a peacekeeper, then, isn't he?"  Hawkmon came out from inside the shop.

"Hi, Hawkmon", said Ken absently.

Wormon crawled down from Ken's pack, down to the ground.  "Hai, I suppose you could say that."  He looked up and noticed the rest of them staring at his digidestined partner, who was, by the looks of it, 'off in space'.  "Oh, don't worry about Ken", he reassured everyone.  "He's just thinking.  He'll come down to earth sooner or later."  Wormon chuckled.  "So, Yolei, did you hear about Davis' party?"

"Party?"

Davis grinned (A/N- he's doing an awful lot of it lately, huh?)  "Oh yeah!" he said.  "Wait…when you said you had weekends off, do you get _long_ weekends off, too?"

"Sure."

"Awsome! Okay, here's my plan…"  For the next few minutes, Davis filled Yolei in with what was going on, while Hawkmon chatted with Wormon, and Ken just standing there, thinking.  After a while, Davis and Ken had to leave.

"….Okay, Davis.  What time will the party start?"  Asked Yolei.

"Around 8:30, I'm planning."

"Perfect.  I'll definetly be there.  Oh, and about the sleep over… what time will that start?"

"I really don't know, Yolei.  I guess around the time everyone else leaves.  Just be sure to bring a sleeping bag and pajamas or something, 'cause I'm not really interested in seeing you raw," he joked.

Yolei smirked.  "You wish, Davis.  Anyway, see you on Sunday!"

"Bye!"  He called out, whiled Wormon said, 

"Till that day!"  Ken still hadn't responded, so Davis whacked him in the ribs.  _That_ definetly threw Ken out of his trance.

"Ah! …Oh, sayonara, Yolei." He said, always well-mannered.

"Bye Ken…. Wait! I just remembered something!  Ken, remember you promised me that Judo lesson?"

"I do?"  he tried to think back.  "Oh, hai.  I know now.  You asked me last month."

"Yep."  Yolei answered simply.

"So….I take it you want the lesson soon?"

"Yep.  Can you teach me tomorrow?  Let's say, noon, at my house?"

Ken looked at Davis, who shrugged.  "Hey, dude, no problemo with me.  You'll only be gone for a few hours, ne?  And all I'm planning to do tomorrow is call everyone up to invite 'em.  You can help me when you get back."

Ken nodded at Yolei.  "Okay.  I'll be there at 11:45."

She smiled.  "Great!  See you tomorrow, then!"

"Oh, and Yolei?"  Ken asked absentmindedly.

"Nani?"

"Well…." Ken clearly was thinking hard about something.

"Okay, Ken.  Spit it out.  What is it?"

"Well…do you think I'm a chick-magnet?"  He asked.

"Ara?!"  Yolei was shocked.  She thought that some statement like…like _that_ would be the last thing that would come out of **Ken's** mouth!  _And here I was thinking he wanted something from the store._  The girl's face burned.  _Oh, great.  I'm blushing.  Just great._

Davis slapped his forehead, clamped his hand over Ken's mouth, yelled, "Okay, bye, Yolei!!" and dragged Ken off.  He ran so fast, a huge pile of dust billowed out behind them.

//////////////////////////////////

**A/N- Well, now another chapter's over'n done with.  And now, since the groundwork is laid out, the real fun begins.  Rest assured, this fic will only get better.  Tune in in a few bits to see if what happens next, in the chapter entitled "Superman, Soccer Jerseys and a one and a Two."………. Well, Kudos!**


	4. Superman, soccer jerseys and a one and a...

**(A/N~ Hey, back for another dose of humour? Here it is. Oh, and for all you Kenyako fans… read " A Valentine Kiss" by Mystical Dreamer.  It's _really_ fluffy, if you like stuff like that.  I read it and I thought it was great, so I _had_ to mention it here. Oh, and thanks for all the people who reviewed my fic.  I'm glad some people agree with me that there aren't enough Kenyako fics out there.  I feel so happy..^^…anyway, to, uh, answer your question, Davis is not paired up with Kari in this fic, 'cause I've got plans for him…you know what? Before any of you Daikari fans out there make up your mind, why don't you read this chapter, first.  You'll see what I mean.)**

//////////////////////

**--Davis' apartment—**

"Dude, you do _not_ say stuff like that directly to girls unless you're really slick or something!"  Davis said, exasperated.

Ken looked puzzled.  "Well, why not?"

"Argh! You just don't.  Okay.  You know what?  I think you need a few lessons on lingo, or you're gonna slip up again, and that's not gonna be pretty.  That isn't good."

"Right now?"

"Why not? No time like the present.  'Side's, you need all the help you can get."

The boys sat down on the rug next to the table in the living room of Davis' residence.  

"Ahem."  Davis started.  "Now.  Lesson number one.  Charm.  Girls _love_ charm.  Ya know, you've already got it."

Ken looked puzzled.  "I do?"

"Sure!" Davis exclaimed.  "Politeness, kindness, always helping others, and, y'know, just overall, charming to be around."  He grinned.  "Now, on to lingo…."

**--Who-Knows-How-Many-Hours-Later—**

"Okay.  Lesson number 31.  _Don't_ lie unless you really have to.  Lying is a huge no-no.  And _don't_ show off.  That's not good.  Be honest, unless a girl asks you something like "Do I look fat?"  _Never_ say yes to that.  You could get slapped in the face."

"Okay."  Said Ken, an avid learner.  "Oh, and Davis?"  He asked.  

"Yeah, dude?"

"Er…How do you know all this stuff?  I mean, are you actually sure it works?  I mean, it…uh, didn't on Kari."

Davis reddened slightly.  "Okay, Ken.  Ya caught me."  He admitted.  "This is stuff I learned just recently, after I got over my crush with Kari."  He shrugged.  "But trust me.  It works- honest!  That's how I hooked up with Miyo in the first place."

Ken smiled, bemused.  "Your girlfriend?  Hmm…"  He stroked his chin and asked, "Hey, you never told me how you and Miyo actually first met."

Davis grinned.  "I didn't?  Really…Hm…well, okay, then.  I guess I'll tell you now.  I was just…walking along, sad because I got rejected by Kari…uh, again."  He hung his head down in embarrassment, then continued with the story.  "So…up comes this girl, asking me if I was alright, 'cause I looked so down and all.  At that point, I wasn't in the mood to show off or anything, so I just acted like myself.  I told her my problems while we walked.  Y'know, the whole 'comfort of strangers' bit.  After awhile, I felt much better.  I realized I was doing fine without the ego.  So, I asked her to join me for a bubble tea.  **(A/N~ bubble, bubble, bubble tea! ^^:..uh, sorry.  I couldn't help putting that in..)**  He blushed.  "And so, the rest, they say, is history."

Ken smiled.  "Miyo sure makes you happy.  In fact, I've never seen you happier since you met her four months ago."

Davis blushed harder.  "Yep, I guess she does make me happy.  She's the kindest person I've met.  She made me realize how stupid I was acting before.  I know now that girls like guys to act like themselves."  He pulled a face.  "Well, at least most self-respecting smart girls, not groupies like my sister Jun."

The two best friends shared a laugh.  Then Davis stood up.

"Well, my friend, I've taught you all you need to know.  So come on, let's play some video games."

"Where are Wormon and Veemon?"  Asked Ken suddenly.

"We're out here!"  Shouted Veemon from the balcony.

"Yes, Ken. Don't worry about us.  Veemon's teaching me some moves for the party."  He proceeded to shuffle around on his behind in weird patterns, saying "a one, and a two…"

Ken burst out laughing again.

**Who-Know-How-Many-Hours-Later** (Er, again)..

"Ah..!"  Davis stood up and stretched.  "Perfecto game score…once again!  Playing with you is a blast, Ken, 'cause we always win!"

Ken shook his head sheepishly.  "I kind of cheated, because I…uh…helped design it."  Davis nearly fell out of his chair after that pronouncement.

_"Nani!!  Designed it?.." _He stared at Ken for a while, and then shook his head, grinning.  "You're not kidding, are you?"  He asked, as his friend shook his head no.  Davis just laughed.  "Designer of one of the most best-selling video games in Japan, sitting here with me.  You know what?  Now that I think about it, it shouldn't have surprised me.  Heh.."  

Ken scratched his head, totally embarrassed.  "Uh, well."

Davis put up his hands.  "Hey, don't be sheepish.  It's cool."  He looked at the clock.  "Hmm…12:45."

"Davis, I think we'd better go to sleep.  I have that lesson teach tomorrow…"

"Okay, right, dude."

The two pals pulled out their sleeping stuff and Davis tossed Ken a toothbrush.  "Here.  Don't want to scare the pigeons with you breath, right?"

"Thanks."  Ken brushed his teeth in the washroom and then changed into one of Davis' pj's.  "Uh, Davis?"  He asked.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want sound snobby, but…" he pointed to the pyjamas he had on.  "Could I borrow something else to sleep in?  Um, I'm not comfortable wearing a man in red underwear all over me."

Davis gave a huge guffaw.  "Heh, not a Superman fan, ne?  No sweat."  He rummaged through his dresser and threw Ken another shirt.  "Here."

"Ara?"  Ken looked at the piece of fabric in his hands in surprise.  "Is this what I think it is?"

Davis chuckled.  "Yep.  The soccer jersey I wore the day your team faced off with my team."  He grimaced.  "You totally whooped my butt!  Oh, well…" he said good naturedly.  

"That was years ago…that day I met the digidestined team…and…" Ken stopped, and a sad look appeared in his eyes.  "I revealed myself as the Digimon Emperor…" **(A/N~ Digimon Kaiser, to me, reminds me too much of lunch, so I like to stick to the U.S. Emperor bit.)**.  He shook his head. "I was so _stupid_!"

Davis put a comforting hand on the black-haired boy's shoulder.  He gave a thumbs-up and grinned.  "Hey, dude, quit mentally punching yourself.  It's all in the past.  See?"  He punched his pal playfully on the shoulder.  "You're my friend, and part of the team, too.  One of us.  All the hard feelings were gone years ago."

Ken put his head in his hands.  "BAKA! BAKA! BAK--"

"Hey…dude, _dude!_  Snap outta it!"  Davis shook Ken, hard.  "You're okay now!  Who cares about the past!  It's gone!"

"It's…only the past…" Ken murmured.

"Right!  _Now_ you're getting it!"  Davis exclaimed.

"But…I was so…so…heartless to everything and everyone in my way.  How could you and your friends forgive me, and _trust_ me, after all I did to you?  How…"

Now Davis got really pissed.  He hated to see Ken put himself down like this.  "OKAY!  KEN!  I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS WIMPERING!  EITHER YOU SNAP OUTTA IT, OR I'M KICKING YOU FROM THERE TO TIMBUKTU!"  He paused.  "AND EVEN THOUGH I DON'T HAVE ANY CLUE WHERE THAT IS, YOU'RE STILL DEAD IF YOU DON'T STOP PITYING YOURSELF _RIGHT NOW_!!"  He roared, shaking the wits out of his best friend.

"But I …I was so cruel…"

"WHO THE HELL CARES!?!  IT'S GONE!  ZIP!  DITTO!  PAST!  DO YOU THINK I CARE?!  WHY WOULD I CARE ABOUT SOMETHING SO LONG AGO?!  IT'S OVER!  STOP MOPING ABOUT IT!  WE ALL DO THINGS WE REGRET, KEN!  THE POINT IS THAT YOU CHANGED!  YOU FIXED YOUR WRONGS!  THAT'S WHAT COUNTS!  DO YOU THINK THE TEAM WOULD HANG WITH YOU IF THEY _DIDN'T_ THINK YOU WERE A GOOD FRIEND?!? HUH??  HUH?? HUH?!?!!!"  Davis was so mad, he was hysterical.  Ken had to calm him down.  

"Okay, okay, Davis.  Take it easy.  You're right.  I was a mope.  I'll stop.  Just…calm down.  Re-lax."

"Gaahhh…." Said Davis. "Ah…..oh boy, Ken."  He scratched his head sheepishly.  "Sorry for the outburst, but I was so _angry_!  You weren't listening to me at _all!_"

Ken sighed.  "You're right.  I'm sorry.  I'll never think about stuff like that again.  Yakusoku.  It sucks thinking about it."  Davis looked up in shock.  "Nani? What did I say?"

Davis gave a lopsided grin.  "A-Hah!  You said 'suck!  Slang!  I taught you well!"

"I…did?"  Ken thought it over.  "Hai, I suppose I did, didn't I?"  He shrugged, beaming.

Davis yawned.  "Muhauah…. look at it this way.  If I didn't trust you, would I be talking to you now, and asking you to plan the party of the year with me?"

"I…guess not.  You do have a point.  I'm still a bit worried about this 'party', though.  Let's face it.  I'm a bit of a dork…I mean, look at me!  I haven't been to many parties, and I'm 16!

"Hey, don't worry, pal.  You'll know lots of people there.  The Digidestined are there.  And as for people you don't know…well…hey, you're well rounded."

"Rounded?"  The black-haired boy looked confused.  He looked at his arms and legs.  "Uh…well, not really.  I'm kind of skinny."

"Dude, not rounded like _that!_  Rounded as in brains and brawn!  Fit in both mental and physical health!  Not many guys have both, ya know.  Chicks love it."

"Ah…er, girls?"  Ken looked uncertain.

Davis suddenly looked evil.  "Heh…yes, and _Yolei_'s definitely a girl…"

All of a sudden, Ken's cheeks burned, making him considerably less paler.  Davis saw he had said the magic word.

"Hey, what's wrong, Ken?"  Davis teased.  "Feeling a little…strange?"

"Well…"

"Nani?  Should I say _Yolei_ again?"  Ken got a smidge redder.  Davis laughed.  "Someone's not feeling like himself at the moment…heh."

"Well…now that you mention it, I feel kind of floaty…I've never experienced this before.  What is it?"  Ken asked an amused Davis.

"Hehe…this is rich!"  The 'goggle boy' chuckled.  "The smartest guy in Japan can't figure it out!  Well, Ken, _that_ is for me to know and you to find out.  I guarantee you you'll know soon."  _By the end of Sunday, in fact._  He thought deviously.  _If I have anything to do with it…  _

Ken looked puzzled.  "Oh, okay."  He shrugged and walked into the washroom, to see Wormon.  "Hey, it's late.  Why aren't you asleep yet?  Having problems?"

"Veemon woke me up again."  Wormon grumbled.  "He snores like a freight train hitting a cow."  Ken stifled a laugh.

"Why don't you sleep in the living room, since Veemon's in the hallway?  Plenty of pillows.  Plus, you've got the couch."

Wormon brightened.  "Good idea, Ken.  See you tomorrow."

"See you."  Ken responded.  Wormon walked out.

Ken put on the old jersey.  Then he walked back into Davis's room and got into his sleeping bag.

"Davis?"

"Hrph?"  Came a sleepy answer.

"Goodnight."

"Hm.."

"Oh, and Davis?"  

No response.  Ken tried again.  "Davis?"

Silence.  Then Ken heard a loud rumbling.  He shook his head, smiling.  

"Ah…Veemon and Davis are both huge snorers."  He yawned and turned off the lamp.  _Hm…I wonder what Davis meant about Yolei…strange._ he thought to himself.  With that, he fell asleep, with the clock blinking 2:30 am.

///////////////////////////

**(A/N~ So, what do you think?  Any comments or questions, you can tell me.  Anyway, tune in for the next chapter, "Frantic Ken."  What? Never seen Ken frantic before? Trust me, it's gonna be a great next chapter.  Till then, this is chichi the windrider signing off.)**    
  



End file.
